


Not Love

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir acaba de declararle su amor a Ladybug recitándole un bello poema y ofreciendo una rosa roja preciosa... ¿qué responderá Ladybug ante esta situación? Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> Transladando mis fanfics de FF.net a acá. Pero como no puedo importarlos, pues los copio vilmente.  
> Los primeros serán los de Miraculous Ladybug. Este fue el primero que hice, disfruten (=

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- pregunta ofendido el gato

-Porque eres un engreído. No me gustan ese tipo de personas- responde molesta la catarina, evitando a toda costa voltear a ver a ese… loco.

-¡Pero te traje una rosa y te he recitado el mejor poema del mundo!- sigue reclamando el rubio

-Aun así, no me agradas- dice finalizando la conversación. La catarina se da la vuelta y de un salto, se va.

No es justo… Si estuviera en su forma común ni lo voltearía a ver. ¿Quién se fijaría en un bibliotecario? ¿No era acaso más atractivo siendo misterioso y seductor que un ratón de biblioteca?

Pero no lo sabría, pues no se podía mostrar ante ella sin ese disfraz. Porque, aunque él fuera el gato, sigue siendo más grande ella. Más misteriosa. Más bella. Él no puede presentarse frente a la catarina. Necesita de esos ojos verdes para lograr ser quien es ahora. No importa quién es él, importa ella y solo ella.

Es conocido que los gatos persiguen aquello que se mueva; si son insectos, llegan a comérselos. Y este gato ansía tener en sus labios ese pequeño ser rojo… por el que acaba de ser rechazado.


End file.
